15th Army Group
The 15th Army Group was an army group of the Allied forces in World War II. History 15th Army Group was activated in 1943 in Algiers, North Africa, to plan the invasion of Sicily codenamed Operation Husky. Its main forces for this job were the British Eighth Army and the U.S. Seventh Army. Following the capture of Sicily the group became responsible for the invasion of mainland Italy for which the U.S. Seventh Army was replaced by U.S. Fifth Army. In January 1944 the army group was re-designated successively Allied forces in Italy and then Allied Central Mediterranean Force. In March 1944 it was renamed Allied Armies in Italy. Throughout this period the army group was under command of British General Harold Alexander. By late 1944 the army group had pushed northward through Italy, capturing Rome, and driving the retreating Axis forces into Northern Italy. In December, American Lieutenant General Mark W. Clark became the new commander and the army group was renamed 15th Army Group once again. The Axis forces in Italy were finally defeated in the army group's Spring 1945 offensive in Italy, their surrender taking place in May. Order of Battle Order of Battle for 15th Army Group, August 1944 15th Army Group (General Sir Harold Alexander) ;British Eighth Army (Lieutenant-General Oliver Leese) *British V Corps (Lieutenant-General Charles Keightley) :::1st Armoured Division (Major-General Richard Hull) :::4th Infantry Division (Major-General Dudley Ward) :::4th Indian Division (Major-General Arthur Holworthy) :::46th (North Midland) Infantry Division (Major-General John Hawkesworth) :::56th (London) Infantry Division (Major-General J.Y. Whitfield) :::25th Army Tank Brigade *I Canadian Corps (Lieutenant-General E. L. M. Burns) :::1st Canadian Division (Major-General Christopher Vokes) :::2nd New Zealand Division (Lieutenant-General Bernard Freyberg) :::5th Canadian (Armoured) Division (Major-General Bert Hoffmeister) :::21st Army Tank Brigade (United Kingdom)Army Tank Brigade :::3rd Greek Mountain Brigade *II Polish Corps (Lieutenant General Władysław Anders) :::3rd Carpathian Infantry Division (Major-General Bronisław Duch) :::5th Kresowa Infantry Division (Major-General Nikodem Sulik) :::2nd Armoured Brigade *British X Corps (Lieutenant-General Sir Richard McCreery) :::10th Indian Division (Major-General Denys Reid) :::9th Armoured Brigade (United Kingdom) ;Fifth United States Army (Lieutenant General Mark Clark) *US II Corps (Major General Geoffrey Keyes) :::34th Infantry Division (United States) (Major General Charles L. Bolte) :::88th Infantry Division (United States) (Major General John E. Sloan) :::91st Infantry Division (United States) (Major General Livesay) *US IV Corps (Major General Willis D. Crittenberger) :::6th (South African) Armoured Division (Major General Evered Poole) :::85th Infantry Division (United States) (Major General John B. Coulter) :::Brazilian Expeditionary Force (FEB) (Major General Mascarenhas de Morais) :::442nd Infantry Regiment (United States) *British XIII Corps (Lieutenant-General Sidney Kirkman) :::1st Infantry Division (Major-General Charles Loewen) :::6th Armoured Division (Major-General Horatius Murray) :::8th Indian Division (Major-General Dudley Russell) :Army Group Reserve :US 1st Armored Division (Major General V. E. Prichard) References External links *GlobalSecurity: 15th Army Group *British & Commonwealth Orders of Battle - 6 SA Armoured Div Category:Army groups of the British Army in World War II Category:Army groups of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military units and formations of the British Army in World War II